


Changed

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu perubahan pasti mutlak terjadi di kehidupan ini, entah merujuk pada kebaikan ataupun keburukan, tergantung bagaimana pribadi masing-masing menyikapi kedatangannya. Dan ketika mereka datang dan menghancurkan segalanya, apa yang mampu kalian lakukan?; Slash. Window Transfer problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

Perubahan. Yang berarti pergerakan, perpindahan atau peralihan dari satu keadaan ke keadaan yang lainnya. Perubahan menuju arah yang lebih baik, misalnya. Sesuatu yang pasti terjadi di kehidupan. Suatu fase hidup yang penuh misteri karena sesungguhnya tak ada yang tahu kemana arah dari perubahan itu sendiri. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, seolah hanya sekali kedipan mata.

Pada dasarnya, sebuah perubahan merupakan hal yang normal dalam hubungan antar manusia entah secara vertikal maupun horisontal. Namun, bagaimana jika perubahan itu mampu menghancurkan sesuatu? Makna perubahan tersebut akan berubah menjadi negatif.

Pandangan seseorang terhadap perubahan sendiri sangatlah beragam –ada yang beranggapan bahwa perubahan itu positif dan di desa nun jauh di sana beranggapan bahwa hal itu negatif. Sesungguhnya hal itu tergantung pada pribadi masing-masing untuk menanggapinya.

Dan sungguh, bagi kalian, perubahan adalah sesuatu yang kalian berdua sangat membencinya. Hal itu mutlak adanya seolah pikiran kalian sudah diperintahkan untuk itu. Menyakitkan rasanya –ketika pada awalnya kalian menyambut gembira perubahan itu, beberapa tahun kemudian kalian merasakan pedihnya suatu perubahan.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Sebuah perubahan yang akan membunuhmu. Membunuh perasaanmu. Membunuh jiwa ragamu. Membunuh benteng yang kau bangun dengan seluruh kekuatanmu. Terlebih lagi, secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aku hanya –berkunjung?"

Tatapan mata itu – kau tak bisa berpaling begitu saja. Percuma untuk tidak menghiraukannya –karena kau tahu, kau akan menyebut namanya berulang kali dalam tidurmu. Sedang dalam matamu tak lebih dari sekedar tatapan kosong; menyiratkan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang berkali-kali memuncak tanpa diminta. Persetan dengan perasaanmu –ia sudah terbunuh oleh sesuatu yang bernama perubahaan.

"Dan –"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupmu, kau menyesal untuk berjalan-jalan santai menyusuri Abbey Road. Merutuk pelan seiring berusaha untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu. Suara yang memantulkan perasaan bersalah. Untuk apa? Kau sudah berusaha melupakan hal itu, melupakan _nya_. Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu bagimu untuk bisa lepas dan kembali  _bebas_. Kenapa harus datang,  _lagi_?

"Dan –tunggu,"

_Jangan hiraukan_ , batinmu pilu,  _teruslah berjalan_. Sesungguhnya dalam hatimu, kau sangat ingin menghentikan langkahmu, kemudian berbalik dan merengkuhnya kembali –tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, hanya memeluknya dengan erat sebagai isyarat untuk enggan melepaskannya, lagi.

Namun kau bisa apa? Kembali padanya hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Semua memori manis yang telah kau hapus akan kembali merasukimu untuk yang kedua kali. Masa lalu, masa-masa indah yang telah hancur dalam sekali tarikan nafasmu. Dan ketika kau menghembuskannya, ia lenyap –dari sekitarmu atau bahkan pikiranmu.

"Pergilah –mereka membutuhkanmu,"

Tak pernah kau sangka akan bertemu dengannya  _lagi_  di sini, di tempat yang menyembunyikan banyak kenangan manis selama satu tahun bersama (dekat.. sebelum itu, hanyalah ponsel yang mampu menolong). Saksi bisu pertemuan yang mampu mengubah hidupmu, yaitu dengan mengenalnya. Sebuah perubahan yang indah pada awalnya namun berakhir menyedihkan.

"Apa aku salah untuk kembali –Marco?"

_Oh, ayolah –kau takkan pernah kembali_ , hatimu sudah cukup sakit untuk sekedar mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Kalimat itu berusaha menenangkan jiwamu meski hasilnya sangat tidak sesuai. Berkali-kali kau menahan kekecewaan ini, tetapi sulit –pada akhirnya pun kau takkan kuasa untuk menahannya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Daniel."

Tak bisa –berat langkahmu untuk mundur. Hembusan angin musim semi entah mengapa terkesan seolah mengejekmu yang tak kunjung bergeming. Hanya helaan nafasmu yang terdengar kala itu. Kau tak mampu untuk sekedar tersenyum padanya, apalagi untuk mengajaknya bicara –karena kau paham apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada hatimu. Perih. Meringis. Tersiksa.

"Menjauhlah dariku,"

Satu kalimat yang kalian ucapkan secara bersamaan mewakili sejuta perasaan dan memori yang sudah terkubur dan terlupakan. Kenangan itu hanya akan mencabik-cabik hati kalian, menimbulkan luka dalam yang kemudian akan sia-sia jika kembali teringat tentangnya. Perubahan lah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Jika keputusan itu tak pernah terucap, maka sesungguhnya mereka masih akan tersenyum cerah hingga saat ini.

Kenyataannya, hidup ini takkan pernah seindah imajinasi.

Dua tempat yang berbeda dalam satu benua, permasalahan yang tak jauh berbeda, empat insan yang terjebak dalam masa lalu mereka –berusaha untuk kembali menghadapi dunia nyata. Antara Jerman dan ranah Britania, wilayah Eropa –pusat berkembangnya persepakbolaan dunia, yang nyatanya menyimpan begitu banyak misteri tentang perubahan di dalamnya.

Dan pada detik ini jua, hanya ada kekosongan dan suatu titik berisi berjuta rasa kecewa yang berkilat dalam mata keduanya.

"Jangan dekati aku,  _lagi_."

Enggan berpaling, defender  _The Reds_  itu terpaksa meninggalkan seserpih hatinya bersama pemuda Spanyol sedang hati seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman harus hancur seiring langkah kakinya melewati sosok sahabat yang sangat ia cintai.

Ketika kau datang kala itu, percaya atau tidak –hari itu adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku.

Perubahan terindah. Aku menganggapmu sebagai hadiah dari perubahan itu.

Namun ketika kau melangkah pergi, mengatakan bahwa ini yang terbaik –hari itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku.

Perubahan terburuk. Aku menganggapmu sebagai bencana dari perubahan itu.

.

"Jika pada akhirnya terjadi seperti ini, mengapa kita harus dipertemukan?"

"Jika aku menjawab hal itu bernama  _takdir_ , apakah kau mau memaafkanku?"

 


End file.
